When jet-powered aircraft land, the wheel brakes and the imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to achieve the desired stopping distance. Thus, turbine engines on most turbine-powered aircraft include thrust reverser systems. Thrust reverser systems enhance the stopping power of the aircraft by redirecting turbine engine exhaust airflow in order to generate reverse thrust.
Traditional thrust reverser systems have two distinct operating states: a forward (or stowed) state, wherein the thrust reverser system typically forms a portion a turbine engine nacelle and forward thrust nozzle; and a reverse (or deployed) state, wherein the thrust reverser system redirects at least a portion of the engine airflow forward and radially outward, to help decelerate the aircraft. The transition between the forward to the reverse state is typically achieved by translating a portion of the nacelle aft. The translating portion of the nacelle is often referred to as the translating cowl, or transcowl, and translating the transcowl aft creates an aperture in the nacelle. One or more internally located blocker doors synchronously deploy with the translation of the transcowl. The blocker doors obstruct forward thrust and generate reverse thrust that discharges through the aperture.
In the evolution of turbine engine development, weight and performance continue to be a significant consideration for all engine components. Consequently, improvements in turbine engine components in which the structural and performance requirements for a respective turbine engine design are met while reducing weight are desirable. The composite transcowl assembly provided is an improved transcowl design with the technical effects of meeting performance requirements while delivering reduced weight.